Together Again
by UFGrace
Summary: This is a story that came to me in my head,so enjoy my fangirl mind fanfic. T Just in case #Fitzsimmons


Together again

Simmons Pov

Let us go, you hydra lackeys Mack yelled

I can't believe we are in this situation. Thanos was just defeated by a mystery man and everything was right in the world people who were erased were back and everything looked like it was the end of Thanos and finally hydra but as always it didn't pan out that way. let me explain, so we all meet up again with Philinda (Agent Coulson and Agent May) except Fitz, oh how I miss him I said as a tear fell, anyway then we went to the playground to assess the situation, When we got back we were only in there for tops 4 minutes before I saw Coulson and May go down, then I felt a pinch in my neck I pulled it out and saw that it was a sedation dart and my first thought was "not again".

Wakey wakey The Hydra guy yelled as we were all hit with freezing water I let out a little yelp as I felt the water.

Where are we and what do you want with us Coulson said

The hydra guy laughed and said to get rid of shield of course and be known as the hydra leader that took down shield were so many have failed, I've already caught the guys who defeated Thanos you guy will be a piece of cake.

I looked around the room looking for a way out then I saw the mystery man, the guy who defeated Thanos, someone that not even the avengers could defeat and here he is in a hydra base from the looks of it getting tortured

Ahhh I see you found our little guinea pig the hydra guy said to all of us, as we were all looking at the guy, wondering the same thing. Want to hear him scream the hydra guy said before we could even answer the guy was hit with water and then the hydra guy hit him with a cattle rod and the guy let out a heart ranching scream that sounded familiar but not at the same time.

Then the hydra guy just left the cattle rod in the water and said while walking away I'll be back soon be good or not means more fun for me. Then the weirdest thing happened as soon as the hydra left about 30 seconds later the guy stopped screaming. I thought he had died.

Hey mystery guy are you still alive, answer Daisy said I listened closely I heard a deep breathe coming in from the guy.

Mystery Guy Pov

Can this bloody guy leave already I said my voice was killing me from all this screaming. I heard the door close FINALLY I waited 30 seconds and stopped and just took some deep breathe to get air back in my lungs.

Hey mystery guy are you still alive I Heard well time to get them out of here I took a big deep breathe before saying "are You guy alright" I heard a scoff US alright you were the one getting tortured A British girl said I smiled, haven't done that in a long time. How good is your guys acting? I said

What do you mean I heard from some other girl. In about the 25 seconds a guy is gonna come through that door I need one of you to say I think He's dead and make it convincing and then I can handle the rest. Whaaa someone said No time yes or no I said Fine a bloke said as I heard the door open.

Simmons Pov

"Hey I think he's dead, do something" Mack said

The hydra goon quickly took the cattle rod and turned it off while say "shit shit" he went to check the guys pulse and the next thing the mystery guy has head butted the goon knocking him out

"Good work …?" Mystery guy said

"Mack" Mack said the gut then did something I only thought the hulk could do he literally ripped his arms out from the torture chair. He then ran over to us and released us.

"Ok Right, left, right, left, left, right, straight down the hall and there will be a plane there to get you" The mystery guy said

"Where will you be" I said Concerned

I need to do something before I go Mystery guy said

How can we know to trust you May said the mystery guy whispered something in her ear and may took a step back and then said "let's go" "may how can we trust him" Daisy said may looked at us all and said "cause I Trust him and if you trust me follow me" "okay lets go "May said we all ran after her we got on the plane and as soon as we were all on the plane door shut and started taking off 'May what did he say Coulson said to Mays back she turned around we were all shocked to see tears coming out of her eye she looked directly at me and said


End file.
